


The Morning After

by csichick_2



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 13:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4626957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/pseuds/csichick_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is not the morning after Connor was expecting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

  * For [musikurt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musikurt/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Unexpected Development](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4582464) by [csichick_2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/pseuds/csichick_2). 



When Connor wakes up, he has a pounding headache from drinking too much the night before. He’s also confused by the arm draped across him – he never lets anyone stay the night. He rolls over to see who he’s going to be kicking out and the memories of the night before come flooding in. “Oh you have got to be kidding me,” he exclaims.

His bed partner stirs, blinking awake. “Can you yell a little quieter,” he mumbles, burying his face in the pillow. “My head hurts.”

“Wake the fuck up Asher!” Connor practically shouts, yanking the pillow out from under him.

Asher reluctantly sits up and glares at him. “What the fuck, broseph?”

“Don’t broseph me right now,” Connor spits out. “We. Had. Sex. Last. Night.”

“And it was damn good sex,” Asher replies. “Wait are you freaking out?”

“How are you not?” Connor exclaims. “You’re not gay!”

“Before last night, I would have said bi-curious,” Asher replies. “Why did you think I was always prying into your sex life?”

“You’re something else,” Connor grumbles. “Can you at least get out of my bed? And put some pants on.” He grabs a clean pair of underwear from a drawer and tugs them on before heading to the living room to locate his sweatpants, not paying any attention to Asher. Part of him is hoping that Asher will simply get dressed and leave, but he knows that he won’t be that lucky since he finds Asher’s clothes on the floor next to his own.

“At least let me make you breakfast before you kick me out, “ Asher says, crossing the living room to the pile of clothes.

“All I have is cereal,” Connor replies. “I need to go shopping.”

“Well let me pour you a bowl of cereal at least,” he replies, tugging on his pants.

“Fine,” Connor huffs. “But you’re leaving after breakfast.”

“Fair enough,” Asher replies. The two eat in companionable silence, mostly because Connor’s not done freaking out. He still can’t believe that he slept with Asher, but the other man was right. It was damn good sex.

“You seriously were that nosy about my sex life because you’re bi-curious,” Connor blurts out when he’s almost done with his cereal.

Asher nods. “Why is this so shocking to you? I can’t be the first one you’ve met.”

“Most of them freak out and run as soon as it’s over,” Connor says bitterly. “Usually with threats of what they’ll do if I tell anyone.”

“Assholes,” Asher mutters. “What?” he adds when he sees Connor looking at him curiously.

“You fit the profile of those assholes,” Connor says simply.

“Except I’m still here,” Asher points out.

“And I’m not sure why,” Connor replies, a nervous edge to his voice.

"Which is freaking you out more, the fact that I'm not freaking out or the fact that you slept with me in the first place?" Asher asks gently.

"Honestly, it's the fact that you're not acting like a douche right now," Connor responds. "I'm having to revise all my opinions of you. Though I did also promise myself that I was done sleeping with straight guys."

"It's a good thing I'm not straight then," Asher declares.

Connor looks at him curiously. "Bi-curious doesn't necessarily mean not straight.

"I know," Asher replies. "But given how much I enjoyed last night, I'd say it's less bi-curious and more bisexual."

"Really?" Connor says skeptically.

"If this is where you say that one data point isn't sufficient, I am open to more experimentation," Asher responds. 

"With me or in general?" Connor asks hesitantly.

"I wouldn't mind it being with you," Asher says. "Unless you're worried about violating your no boyfriends rule."

"Shut the fuck up," Connor mutters.

"And I'm still good at sticking my foot in my mouth, so that's one opinion of me that you don't need to revise," Asher says, trying to bring levity back to the conversation.

"Look, I know I'm a slut, I just get a little touchy when anyone else says it," Connor says a little too defensively.

"That's not what I was trying to say, Connor," Asher says gently. "Look I'd like to have sex with you again, but if you don't want to have sex with me again, I'll accept that."

Connor is silent for a moment, which makes Asher fear he made things worse instead of better. "I'm not opposed to sleeping with someone more than once on principle, it's just.." Connor says finally, but trails off before he finishes.

"I'm not asking you to be my boyfriend, Connor," Asher says. "But when the sex with someone is really good, I want to sleep with them again, even if I'm also sleeping with other people."

"So fuck buddies that are free to fuck other people," Connor replies.

"Pretty much, yeah," Asher replies, taking his empty bowl of cereal over to the sink. "Let me help with the dishes and then I'll get out of your hair. Ball's in your court on if there's ever a repeat of last night."

"It's just a bowl and a spoon, I can get it," Connor replies. "I'm sure you have a lot to do today. Like study. Or decide last night was a mistake."

"Not a mistake," Asher says, but he gets the hint. "See you around, Connor."

Connor takes a shaky breath after closing and locking the door behind Asher. He was the last person that Connor ever would have expected to sleep with and the way he was a kindler, gentler Asher after waking up still has Connor freaking the fuck out. He takes a long shower to try and clear his head - and recover from the hangover he's still feeling - before spreading out in the living with all his notes. However, he's having trouble concentrating and after an hour is ready to pull his hair out. He tries switching subjects, but when that doesn't help, he pulls out his phone. His initial plan is to pull up Humpr and hope that fucking someone else will make him stop thinking about Asher, but instead he finds himself texting Asher if see if he wants to come over and study - actually study. Connor decides he'll let fate play out from there.


End file.
